theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- she plays a supportive role. Tifa is the only one of the cast who knew Cloud Strife when they were children and is his childhood friend. She is strongly opposed to the Shinra Electric Power Company, joining the resistance group AVALANCHE to fight them. She supports Cloud as his comrades and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same deep hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of their hometown. Info Appearance and Personality Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches to her lower back - in Advent Children this was done due to longer hair being more difficult to animate. Tifa's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have also been depicted as a rich brown in some appearances. Arguably, her most notable traits are her large breasts and long legs. According to an official artwork, Tifa's bust-waist-hip measures are 92-60-88 cm (36-24-35 inches). In all her outfits across her many appearances Tifa has worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff, a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She wears the same outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as well as in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and the Itadaki series. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, and in flashbacks in Final Fantasy VII when she is a guide at Nibelheim, Tifa wears a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt, cowboy boots and hat. In Crisis Core this outfit is given more detail, changing the top into a patterned, button-up corset, giving pockets and tassels to the skirt and vest and adding a belt around her hips. In her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, Tifa has white hair and wears a red miniskirt with a white top and red gloves. This outfit appears as an alternate outfit for her in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tifa wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in Final Fantasy VII, covering only her hands. Tifa wears this attire in the Kingdom Hearts series and in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and it is available as an alternate outfit for her in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. While deceptively strong, Tifa is an empathic and emotionally shy character. While identifying and responding to others' feelings Tifa does not express her feelings often, and when she does she has trouble doing so. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself. On the inside, she keeps the feelings of uneasiness towards Cloud locked up. She has a motherly streak and offers sanctuary and physically protects those in need. Seeking to do all that she can for those in need she spends her time caring for others at the consequence of herself, often comforting the other AVALANCHE members; finding in them similar spirits seeking to find an end to the tyranny and corruption the Shinra Electric Power Company has brought unto the Planet, although initially her motivation for joining the rebel group was to seek revenge for the destruction of her hometown and the deaths of her family and friends therein. When writing Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tetsuya Nomura and Kazushige Nojima had a hard time creating the new Tifa and focused on developing the emotional backbone her character is to the cast. They made sure to portray her as a modern woman who can function without a man. When Tifa tells Cloud what's inside her heart, the original scene had Tifa feeling guilty about being blunt, but Nojima decided to cut it for time. In Final Fantasy Tifa was born in Nibelheim and was Cloud's next-door neighbor. She was out-going, lively and had a lot of friends. Although she and Cloud lived right next to each other, and were only a year apart in age, they were never close. Tifa's mother died when Tifa was eight years old in 1994, leaving her upset and confused. Tifa believed her mother had gone to Mt. Nibel, and that she could meet her again if she crossed the mountain. Tifa headed off to Mt. Nibel and Cloud followed to keep her safe, but both fell from a rickety bridge. Tifa's father found her severely injured, and blamed Cloud for leading her to Mt. Nibel. Five years later, in 1999, Cloud decided to become a SOLDIER, like his idol Sephiroth, in part to impress Tifa. He called Tifa out to the water tower, a local date spot, to tell her of his plans, and Tifa made Cloud promise to protect her if she was ever in trouble. He agreed, and left to join SOLDIER the following spring. Tifa worried about him, reading the newspaper every day looking for some mention of Cloud, and asking Shinra personnel if they knew him when they came to Nibelheim. She would find nothing, for Cloud never made into SOLDIER, becoming only a lowly infantryman. Crisis Core / Before Crisis "I hate you! I hate Shinra! I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!" —Tifa to Zack after the Nibelheim Incident Two years later, on September 21, 0001, at the age of 15, Tifa is working as a tour guide in the Nibelheim mountains and is taking martial arts lessons from Zangan. In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- she is hired by the player's Turk to lead a Shinra expedition from up Mt. Nibel to investigate a faulty Mako Reactor. The expedition includes Sephiroth and a SOLDIER named Zack. During their stay, she drops hints to Zack that she dreams of specifically having a blond-haired SOLDIER protecting her. Unbeknown to her, Cloud is one of the two Shinra guards with Zack and Sephiroth, but is hiding his identity due to his shame of failing to enter SOLDIER. Without her knowing it the entire time, he prevents her entry to the reactor, attempts to protect her from a monster attack that occurs shortly after (trying to anonymously keep his promise) with little success, and whom she helps down the mountain. Afterward, Tifa leaves messages for Zack expressing her worry for the soldier who helped her. She thanks Zack for his help and asks him if they could talk about SOLDIER. At the reactor, Sephiroth goes berserk when he learns who "his mother" is, and upon his return to town and spending several days studying, is driven fully insane. On October 1st, he sets Nibelheim ablaze and razes the town, then sets off to the reactor. Tifa's father and others follow, but Sephiroth slays them. At the reactor, Tifa finds her father's corpse with Sephiroth's Masamune. Declaring her hatred of Sephiroth and Shinra, she rushes into the reactor and attacks Sephiroth, but he disarms her and cuts her down. Tifa falls down the steps and slumps to the ground, unconscious. After learning of Sephiroth's madness, Zack goes to the reactor and finds Tifa injured. He engages Sephiroth in combat, but is defeated. Cloud arrives and carries Tifa aside to make sure she will be safe while he confronts Sephiroth; Cloud later admits he thought Tifa's wounds were fatal. Tifa would later be taken to Midgar by Zangan for medical treatment. He continuously cast Cure on her to try and heal her, but succeeded only in keeping Tifa alive, and it is implied she has no recollection of the journey to Midgar. The exact time frame is not given, but at some point after this, Zangan leaves Midgar, and Tifa recovers from her wounds and joins AVALANCHE, an anti-Shinra resistance group led by Barret Wallace. She becomes the owner and proprietor of the bar and restaurant 7th Heaven, which houses AVALANCHE's base in a secret basement. As an allusion to Tifa's eventual role as the 7th Heaven's barmaid, earlier in the game Zack can speak to a man building a bar, who asks Zack what to name it. When Zack suggests "7th Heaven", the man loves the name and suggests getting "a young girl with a big bosom and long legs" to work the bar. Final Fantasy VII When Cloud returns to Midgar as a mercenary in late 0006, he meets Tifa. Unaware Cloud was in Nibelheim during its destruction, but suspecting something is off about his behavior, Tifa recruits him to work for Barret to examine him further. Later realizing Cloud knows several things he should not and has forgotten things he should know, and also initially doubting her own recollections when faced with Cloud's, Tifa decides to keep this information to herself while she tries to figure out the reason behind Cloud's different character and inconsistent memories. On December 9th, Cloud's first mission with AVALANCHE is a success, and he returns to Tifa's bar. Cloud attempts to quit AVALANCHE saying he doesn't care about Shinra and the Planet, but Tifa pleads for him to stay reminding him of the promise they made as children. Cloud reluctantly assigns for the next mission. The next day Tifa accompanies him and Barret on the mission and the bombing of Sector 5 Reactor is successful, but Cloud is separated. When the rest of AVALANCHE returns to the hideout, they find someone spying on them, who points to the crime boss Don Corneo as a Shinra informant. Tifa comes up with a plan to get close to him; Don Corneo is known for calling up girls in his mansion and choosing the one he likes best to be his "bride" for the day. Cloud catches Tifa being taken to Don's, and infiltrates Corneo's mansion with a girl he met at the slums, Aeris. In the ensuing confrontation, Corneo reveals Shinra is planning to drop the Sector 7 plate to crush the slums. Tifa and Cloud race to help Barret defend the pillar supporting the plate while Aeris takes Barret's daughter, Marlene, to safety. The other AVALANCHE members are killed, and the pillar is destroyed. Tifa, Cloud and Barret escape while Shinra captures Aeris. Tifa, Barret and Cloud fight their way into Shinra Headquarters to save Aeris, but are captured. That night, Sephiroth attacks the building, and in the chaos the group is mysteriously released from their cells. After battling various Shinra war machines and the new president of the company, Rufus Shinra, the group flees from Midgar to Kalm. At Kalm, Cloud tells the group how he was deployed to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and how the latter destroyed Nibelheim. His version of events is faulty, but Tifa, confused by his story, does not confront him on these issues both to protect him and because she now doubts her own recollection. The group travels around the world tracking Sephiroth, with Tifa supporting the party when she can. In Gongaga they run into Zack's parents who are worried about their son as they have not heard from him in years. Knowing Zack was the SOLDIER member who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth, Tifa gets upset, but lies to Cloud when he tries to find out what's wrong. When they arrive at Nibelheim, they discover the town has been rebuilt, and the villagers (who are really Shinra employees hired to cover up the Sephiroth incident) do not remember Cloud or Tifa ever living there. While the group stays in Gold Saucer while the ropeway is being repaired, Tifa is one of the possible date options for Cloud. If Tifa goes out with Cloud during the night she laments on being insecure with her feelings and how she wishes she could tell something to Cloud but finds herself unable to. When the group tracks Sephiroth down to the Whirlwind Maze, Sephiroth shows Cloud the true events of Nibelheim's razing. Tifa, worried what this could do to Cloud, pleads for him to stop, but Sephiroth's manipulations take their toll and Cloud begins to believe he is not a real person, but someone made by Professor Hojo of Shinra with false memories. Cloud submits to Sephiroth's will and hands over the Black Materia they had stolen from Sephiroth earlier, a powerful Materia that can summon Meteor, then apologizes to Tifa as the crater begins to shake and the ancient beasts called Weapons awaken. Tifa and Barret flee on the Shinra airship, Highwind, as the crater collapses and are captured, with the rest of AVALANCHE escaping another way. Tifa and Barret are brought to Junon, where they are to be executed as scapegoats to show Shinra is still in control as Meteor looms in the sky. Tifa is thrown into a gas chamber, while the other party members hidden in the crowd save Barret. While gas seeps into the chamber, Tifa breaks out of her restraints. Sapphire Weapon attacks Junon, blasting a hole in the gas chamber, which saves her. Running to escape the Shinra forces, Tifa climbs up onto the Mako Cannon. The Shinra executive Scarlet confronts Tifa, and the two descend into a catfight. The Highwind commanded by the rest of AVALANCHE appears below the cannon and Tifa jumps down to the airship. She is elected the party's temporary leader while Cloud is gone. Cloud is found in Mideel, suffering from a Mako overdose. Tifa stays behind to watch over him, and Cid is elected leader. Cloud who is not showing signs of improvement and Ultimate Weapon appears and Lifestream swallows Mideel. Tifa tries to push the unresponsive Cloud to safety but both end up falling into the Lifestream. Being submerged in the Lifestream lets Tifa enter Cloud's Subconscious where she uncovers the truth about the Nibelheim incident, and helps Cloud restore his memories and motivations. Tifa learns how Cloud admired her when he was young, and how he left to join SOLDIER to impress her. Tifa learns how Cloud helped her during the Nibelheim Incident, even though she didn't know it was him at the time. After Cloud's memories have been restored the two wash ashore near Mideel, where the others find them and take them back to the Highwind. In the aftermath of Midgar's siege by Diamond Weapon and the impending chaos of Shinra's destruction, Cloud dismisses the party members, instructing them to find a reason to fight. Tifa stays behind with Cloud, as she has nowhere else to go. The two spend the night on the cliff above Northern Cave. Depending on the player's interactions with her during the game, the following scene has two possible dialogue courses that vary in the amount of affection the two show each other. In late January 0007 the party descends to the bottom of the Northern Cave and defeats Sephiroth to release the power of Holy. After the battle Cloud feels Sephiroth is still not fully vanquished, and Tifa stays behind to help Cloud as he descends into the Lifestream for a final battle with Sephiroth. As he returns to his body the cavern begins to fall apart and Cloud saves Tifa from falling. Tifa is last seen on the Highwind with the others as the Lifestream surges from the Planet to help Holy destroy the Meteor. Novellas Tifa is the focus of Case of Tifa in On the Way to a Smile, examining her life and relationship with Cloud after the game events. Tifa, Cloud and Barret's daughter Marlene become a family in the newly built city of Edge, and Tifa runs a bar called 7th Heaven, while Cloud runs a delivery service. Her life with Cloud is initially happy, but Tifa becomes concerned with Cloud's secrecy and growing depression, which strains the family's unity. Cloud brings Denzel, a boy he found from the Midgar ruins, to the bar, and he joins the family, but Cloud continues to grow distant from Tifa as time goes on. As the novella ends, Cloud has left 7th Heaven with no explanation, despite briefly showing signs of happiness again. Tifa calls his cellphone several times but the answering service takes over. Shortly thereafter, the events of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children begin. Tifa has a brief mention in Hoshi wo Meguru Otome where after learning from Zack that Cloud truly is not himself, Aerith protects Tifa's mind from the Mako poisoning while she is in Cloud's subconscious, believing she can restore Cloud's true persona. Advent Children / Advent Children Complete "Which is it, a memory or us?" —Tifa to Cloud Tifa in battle against Loz, as seen in an ad campaign for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Two years after Final Fantasy VII in 0008, Tifa serves as Cloud's emotional support, runs a bar called 7th Heaven in Edge, cares for Marlene and Denzel, and handles the business side of Cloud's delivery service. While taking Marlene to Sector 5 Church to find Cloud, she discovers Cloud has Geostigma. Loz, one of the Remnants of Sephiroth, shows up hoping to find Jenova's head under Cloud's care. He finds Tifa, whom he duels. Though she puts up a good fight, Tifa is defeated after Loz uses his superhuman speed and pile bunker. Cloud finds her unconscious in the church and prepares to hunt down Marlene, but a bout of pain from his Geostigma stops him. They are found by Reno and Rude who bring them back to the 7th Heaven. Cloud first turns down Tifa's request to go to the Forgotten Capital to get Marlene and Denzel, fearing he will be unable to help them, but Tifa gives him a speech about his apathy and self-loathing, talking him into going. The next day, when Loz and Yazoo have mind-controlled the children with Geostigma into going to the memorial in the center of Edge, Tifa attempts to save Denzel from them, but Bahamut SIN knocks her out. Quickly waking up, she joins the battle with the remaining AVALANCHE members, and is the last person to physically help Cloud — with Aerith providing support from the Lifestream — into the air to deliver the final blow to the dragon. Tifa appears on the Shera with the AVALANCHE members while Cloud fights Kadaj and Sephiroth, and arrives in the church with Denzel to heal his Geostigma, and share a shy smile with Cloud as he relaxes with the children in the pool of Lifestream purified water. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-Edit One year later in 0009, Tifa appears during the ground assault on Midgar, leading the tanks with Barret and Cloud. She appears again when the gang is cheering on Vincent when he is "saving the world", and at the end, when Yuffie enters 7th Heaven to inquire about Vincent. She is still running the bar, and lets Shelke live with them. Tifa can be heard during a phone call to Vincent during his descent into Midgar's underground, but in audio only. In Kingdom Hearts When Sora's revisits Hollow Bastion for the first time, he meets Tifa, who inspects Ansem the Wise's study, looking for "a guy with spiky hair." Sora pulls on one of his own spikes before Tifa laughs and says "Spikier". Tifa is actually looking for Cloud, and she nearly catches up to him during the Heartless invasion, but he chases after Sephiroth, leaving her to fight a large group of Heartless on her own. She later fights alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail, preceded by Yuffie and Leon, and followed by Cloud. After Sora defeats Sephiroth in battle, he finds Cloud and tells him that Sephiroth is waiting for their battle. It is when this confrontation reaches its climax that Tifa finally catches up to Cloud. She tries to help Cloud, saying that all that needs to be done is to surround him in light, and telling Sephiroth that the darkness will always be there, but in a place that he can't reach. She fights with Sephiroth very briefly, then gives Cloud the light to overcome his darkness, after which the two men return to battle and disappear once again, leaving her to continue the pursuit. Before she does, however, Tifa gives Sora the Fenrir Keychain, thanking him for his help. On Sors'a Team As Cloud joins the team, she joins to end Maleficent's doing of taking over othe worlds, and always get pumped for missions. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Fighters Category:Tough characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable characters Category:Lovers Category:Orphans Category:Comedy characters Category:Athletes Category:Video Game characters Category:Heroines Category:Masters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Haki Users Category:Next Avenger candidates